


Scènes lettrées - #7 : N E B U L A

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Scènes lettrées [7]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017) Spoilers, Implied/Referenced Torture, Mad Titan, Nebula Support Committee, Pre-Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Snippet, Young Gamora, Young Nebula
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11225343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Encore un combat. Encore une défaite. Encore une séance de torture. Au lieu d'en ressortir “grandie”, comme l'affirmait chaque fois Thanos, Nebula était chaque fois plus diminuée - par la perte de quelques membres, certes, mais surtout par la violence psychologique des tortures.





	Scènes lettrées - #7 : N E B U L A

**Author's Note:**

> Nebula est devenue une de mes chouchoutes suite aux Gardiens de la Galaxie 2... C'est pas bien rose tout ça, et SPOILERS du film si vous ne l'avez pas encore vu :)

**N** e pas baisser sa garde, ne pas hésiter à riposter – ne pas laisser Gamora gagner ce combat. **E** n cause, l'observation minutieuse de Thanos, ce qui rendait les enjeux trop grands pour se permettre de perdre – pas cette fois, pas _encore_ une fois.

 **B** êtement, Nebula avait sous-estimé la détermination de sa sœur adoptive – les deux jeunes filles se battaient et se combattaient pour le même prix : ne pas être celle qui serait torturée par le Titan Fou. **U** n trophée avidement convoité...

 **L** a perdante du combat fut, comme d'habitude, Nebula. **A** mèrement, elle se laissa traîner par les gardes jusqu'à la salle dans laquelle elle avait déjà fait de trop nombreux séjours, la salle qui hantait tous ses cauchemars, la salle où Thanos venait inévitablement la rejoindre pour « prendre le contrôle des opérations » – _alors..._ disait-il chaque fois, _quel membre allons-nous arracher aujourd'hui ?_

**Author's Note:**

> Geuh. Pauvre Nebula, elle mérite tout le soutien du fandom... T_T


End file.
